


Under Your Spell (Luck/Woonhyuk)

by Veeva99



Series: VIXX, Ships [3]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy, Boyfriends, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Male Protagonist, Mentions of Mental Illness, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pain, Rating: M, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Therapy, Triggers, age gap, best friends Hyukbin, leo is a dick, lover boy, mations of rape, mentions of selfharm, trigger warning, unwanted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeva99/pseuds/Veeva99
Summary: The young, naive, seventeen year old Hyuk falls for the dangerous loverboy Leo.A story full of hope, love and cherisments, but also full of danger, torture and pain.Genre: AU, Angst, a bit of Smut, a little Fluff.Warnings: Strong Language, smut, BoyxBoy, age gap, Abuse, unwanted Sex (mentions of Rape) and mentions of depression.Word count: 9000+Pairing(s): LeoxHyuk, with HyukxKen on the side, Best friends HyukxHongbin.{Crossposted on my AssianFanfic account, this is the re-written and edited version... Keep in mind that I'm Dutch, my English won't be completely perfect.}Please note that this isn't written to glorify any of the abuse in this story, it is more to warn people that these type of relationships are no way near to good for anyone. If you're in any situation of abuse, than please try to talk to someone you trust. You are worthy of love and you're worthy of care.





	Under Your Spell (Luck/Woonhyuk)

Hyuk is your everyday seventeen-year-old, a guy with big dreams to make it big as a professional dancer once he would have finished high school. He has the looks for it; sweet eying looks, big brown eyes, fit and a fair, soft, skin, he is from Korean roots but his height was around the average of the average Dutch guy. He might as well be described as a flower boy, a cute, good hearted, guy who just wants the best for the people around him, especially when he happens to care a lot about those people. He would give up anything to make sure that they would be safe and happy.   
He however isn’t the most popular guy in school, far from that actually. He had a small group of very good friends, the slightly older male who goes by the name of Hongbin was his best friend by far. The boy had such a sweet appearance, dimples that would show up whenever the boy would smile, speaking deep brown eyes and the sweetest smile. Though, if someone would mess with any of his friends, especially when it would come to Hyuk, then his personality would turn. Whereas he would normally be very caring and quiet, he would completely turn his personality 180 degrees around when he would notice that someone was messing with his best friend. He wouldn't be afraid to speak his mind or even go as far to beat someone up when they would treat Hyuk in a bad manner.  

It had always been like that between the two teens; Hongbin who would take care and look out for Hyuk. He had basically made it his mission to ensure that the slightly younger male would stay happy. The dimpled male had seen his best friend on his lowest before and he didn't want to see him like that ever again.    
Hyuk was normally a very happy and upbeat guy, he would smile at everyone and the world would smile right back at him, he would tease the people that he loved and play harmless pranks on them. However, when he would be depressed, when he would be dealing with his darkest demons, he would fall into a deep darkness. His smile wouldn't reach his eyes anymore, he wouldn't talk as much anymore and even the tone of his voice would be different.    
His closest friends could simply see his pain in everything about him; his eyes, his voice and his body language.  

Sure, Hyuk was naturally a bit of an anxious guy, he was unsure of himself from time to time as well. But, one thing was for sure, if he wanted something he would fight for it and if something just didn’t feel right to him, he would try everything in his might to stop it from happening.    
However, all his morals went right out of the window when he met that one person, that person he thought who was the one for him.   

It was a normal Friday morning when Hyuk met him for the first time. The weather was almost tipping over from gray skies to raining when his body first collided with the broad and muscular body from the other, a muscular male who was about twenty centimetre taller than Hyuk was. It had been the taller that had bumped into him and who had spilled his hot latte over the white t-shirt that Hyuk had been wearing.  A light brown spot immediately spread onto the white cotton material of the clothing piece, this while the seventeen-year-old was a little bit too surprise from the sensation of the warm liquid on his chest to even do as much as looking up to the other man. 

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Those the first words that had been spoken to him, voice soft and warm though it had a hoarse edge to it. Hyuk looked up, his eyes making contact for the first time with the deep brown, fox-like eyes of the stranger. A spark immediately flew over when he saw how soft and warm the look in those eyes were, almost as if the other wasn’t aware of any harm in the world. His hair was jet-black, sleek and hit his shoulders. The jeans that he was wearing hugged his long legs tightly, his torso was covered by a band shirt from a band that Hyuk didn't quite recognise and a black leather jacket.  

“yes, I’m okay… don’t worry about it.” It took a while before he could even speak out those words, he was almost mesmerised by the spark that he had felt, it never had felt like that before when he would make eye contact with someone for the first time.    
“Are you sure? That coffee was pretty hot.” Hyuk was taken by surprise when he noticed the other, this stranger, seemed to be actually worried about his wellbeing. It wasn't like it was a very big problem, it wouldn't be the first time that something hot had been spilt over him. Hyuk decided to simply nod, a small smile decorating his face and making his eyes seem a lot more awake and happy than he actually was on that early morning.  

"Here," The stranger had undressed himself from the leather jacket that he had been wearing and held it out for Hyuk to grab on to. "You can borrow it from me, I assume that you can't just walk around with a large brown spot on that nice white shirt of yours." The long-haired male his face stayed free from any further expression, there was no sign of as much as a smile on his face. However, his eyes stayed warm and gentle and Hyuk felt like he melted away every time that their eyes would lock together. Hyuk hesitated for a bit, not sure rather he should take the jacket or not, even when the wet spot on his shirt created chills all over his body with every gust of wind that would hit him.    
"It's okay, you can give it back to me later... Here, let give me your phone and I will put my phone number into it." That were the words that made him agree, since it would be easy to return the item of clothing to the owner. This was the very first mistake he had made, taking the jacket and agreeing to meet up with him on a later date. It was the first out of many mistakes he would make for the male he later learns went by the name of Leo. 

"A dancer?" It had been a few weeks since they had met for the first time. It was a bright night; the stars and moon were shining down on them as they laid in the soft grass of the park that was nearby the school campus. "You sound surprised." Hyuk's voice was filled with happiness. Leo and he had been spending a lot of time together over the last few weeks and Leo, who was about three years older than Hyuk is, really opened up to him. Hyuk came to know that Leo wasn't as emotionless as he seemed to be at first, he was just rather shy. Shy to a point that he normally didn’t know how to act around people he didn’t know well.    
The first time that he saw the older male his smile he was completely sold. The small crush he had grew out to something more, something he couldn't quite place at first. The smiles that Leo would show were warm and nice, they would let his whole face light up.    
"It's not that I'm surprised about it, I would just see you more of a model or even an actor." That was another thing that made Hyuk feel warm and special, the way that the older male made him feel special. Whether it was through his loving, lightly cheesy words, the little caressing touches, or even the type of looks that would be sent to him.  It was almost like Hyuk had become the most important person in Leo his life over the little time that they had together.  

It was on this evening that they shared their kiss. Hyuk lived together with some other teenage guys in a dorm near their campus and when Leo had brought him home in the early hours of the morning he had pressed a soft, very quick, kiss onto the younger's lips. It was sweet, innocent even. Hyuk was taken over by feelings, it wasn't like he hadn't kissed anyone before but it felt different from all the other kisses he had received. Hyuk his face had lightened up, a bright smile forming on his lips as he snaked his arms around the older his neck just to pull him closer and reconnecting their lips together into a longer kiss that was just as sweet. Leo was the one to break the kiss off after a few moments, pulling back after he gently caressed along the younger's cheek. "It's late, go to bed Hyukkie." Had been his excuse for pulling away.  

"Bin!" Hyuk had woken his best friend up right after he had entered the house. The older male shot up immediately, his eyes shooting open in surprise as Hyuk would normally wake him up this early. "Did you set the kitchen on fire again?" The words were murmured together as he let himself fall back against the mattress, his hands rubbing his eyes to rub the sleep out of them. "Yah! I only burned the food that one time!" The pout was almost hearable in Hyuk his voice while he laid down next to Hongbin, his body pressing against the elder's, Hongbin only rolled his eyes at the comment. "You burned instant noodle and we never let you cook anymore after that." He pointed put, his eyes closed again while he took Hyuk in his arms, pulling him back against is chest so he could spoon the younger.   
"Now, why did you wake me up so early?" Hongbin could feel how Hyuk shifted in his arms and opened one of his eyes, only to be greeted by his best friend who hid his face away against his chest. He could see the blushing color on his cheeks before he hid away. "Oh god, what did mister 'let me spill my latte on you' do this time?" Hyuk poked Hongbin his cheek, right where the dimples would show up when he smiled. "I have told you a million times that his name is Leo and that the latte thing was an accident." He pointed out before the bright smile returned on his face. "We talked about the future while we looked up at the stars and it was so damn romantic Bin! You don't even understand how happy he makes me." "Judging by your smile, yes, I can. Frankly put, I am happy for you as long as he doesn't break your fragile little heart. However, you wouldn’t be blushing like that if you just watched the stars." "We kissed!"    
Hongbin quickly moved his hand to cover the other teen his mouth because of how loudly Hyuk let the words out, it was still very early and there were more people living at the dorm that could easily hear them. "Yah, keep it down you, dork. The others are still sleeping." He told him as he slowly moved his hand away again, letting it rest on the younger's lower back. "Was it that special though? I mean, you kissed a lot of people before, including me, why are you this happy about it?" "Well, besides the fact that he is just a way better kisser than you are." Hyuk's tone of voice was nothing more than teasing, which only earned him an eye roll from Hongbin. "But, more than that he just makes me feel so happy and warm inside. I felt butterflies and everything Bin." "God, you're lucky that I care about you so much, I would have been quite sick of hearing about mister Latte by now otherwise."   
Hyuk shrugged his shoulders and laid his head down against Hongbin his cheat, his eyes drooping shut because of the lack of sleep. "Hyukkie." "Hmm?" Hyuk tried to look up so he could actually look his best friend in the eyes as they talked. "Can you promise me to not do anything that you don't want to do. I know that you really like this guy, but there is still this age gap and I wouldn't want you to do things that you aren't ready for just because he wants to do them." "Don't worry Bin, I might like him but I would never push myself to the second place like that."  

It was after that first kiss that things went fast. Leo took Hyuk's virginity after they had known each other for about three months. That whole evening had been leading up to it, even someone who was a bit thick headed like Hyuk could understand and feel that. The touches from Leo had been a bit more sexual tinted as they had been watching the sappy romance movie that Hyuk had picked out to watch, his hands inching up higher and higher on Hyuk's thigh. His name was sensually whispered in his ear once the movie had ended, the end credits rolling over the otherwise black screen. Leo had pushed the younger male into the pillows of the comfortable leather couch they had been seated on, hovering over him just a moment later. His, by now familiar, scent filling the air around Hyuk as the male looked up at his boyfriend. He watched each and every movement that the taller made, there was a new expression on the male his face that he hadn't seen before. A look that was somewhere in between longing, lust and love.  A smirk was playing along his lips and his hands were roaming all across his body, his head dipping down to leave kisses along the younger's neck. He bit down on the sensitive skin, before he leads the kisses lower, nipping onto his collarbone and earning a soft moan in return.    
He continued these same type of kisses, these soft touches, for a little while until Hyuk almost begged him to stop teasing, to do something to him already. Leo had looked up, his lips now connected to the bare chest of the younger and his hand palming him through the rough material of his skinny jeans. He knew fully well that he had been driving the younger male crazy with his touches and that was exactly what he wanted to do, he wanted to see Hyuk squirm under his him, he wanted to hear him beg for more. "Oh, my sweet, innocent, baby boy." The words were whispered in a gentle tone, almost too sweet for what they were about to do, and resulted in Hyuk reaching up and pulling the other towards him before letting their lips collide into a sweet kiss.  

Leo took his sweet time while prepping the younger, moving his fingers slowly in and out as he hit the younger's prostrate as many times as he could after he found it. He soon used four fingers, crooking and spreading the digits apart in the tight heat while Hyuk could only whine out for Leo. The taller could only smile because of those beautiful sounds that Hyuk was letting out, the moans and whimpers were almost melodic to him. Hyuk his cock was rock hard, he was nearing his orgasm from wat Leo could tell from all the squirming and the whining, the younger was shivering under the feeling of his fingers alone. "Come on baby boy, cum for me." Hyuk his dick was still untouched. He had tried to touch himself, only to get his hands pushed out of the way by Leo. "I will only fuck you after you at least came once baby." The words were added in a domestic and amused tone, Leo could see how the younger male was desperately trying to keep himself away from his high. Small beams of sweat were running down his body and hitting the black leather of the couch. It didn't take much more than a few harsh nudges against that special bundle of nerves to make him reach his orgasm, a loud cry of the other's name left his mouth as the pleasure and pure bliss took over his body. He was out of breath and his head was tilted back, love bites and other marks showing along the skin of his neck, upper chest, and thighs. "That's a good boy." Leo complimented while he pulled his fingers out of the younger's body, making Hyuk whine at the empty feeling that the taller left behind. "I think that you deserve a little reward after being so good for me."  

 Leo started to undress himself after he spoke the words and it was the first time that Hyuk saw his body fully naked, it was obvious that the other was beautiful to him. His toned body, his fair skin, the way how his hair looked messy after Hyuk had pulled, and played with, it. There was just something so appealing for Hyuk to see this side of the, normally, clean cut man.    
Leo had put lube onto his cock, more than what was actually needed. The cold substance made Hyuk shudder as he felt how Leo pressed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscles of his entrance. He slipped in after he teasingly rubbed his dick against the entrance a few times, spreading the lube around more. He didn't stop pushing in when Hyuk choked back a moan and not when he whined out for him to go a bit slower either. Leo had prepped him enough, he knew that four fingers should be enough to stretch the younger. So instead of slowing down and stopping his movements, he started to thrust into the younger. He made his movements deep and slow at first, his hands resting on Hyuk his hips and his fingers leaving behind marks because of how tight his hold was. Leo was in full control here and he didn’t want Hyuk to move his hips either, his dominance was something that could be sensed from the beginning.   
Leo kept his movements slow for a while before he gradually picked his speed up. The younger's tight heat feeling almost too delicious around his hard dick. It had taken Hyuk a few moments to adjust to Leo his size and thickness, as well as to his rough and deep movements. Once the older male had found a good pace he was able to start enjoying it, the stinging sensation slowly turning into pleasure. Hyuk tried to buck his hips up to meet his boyfriend's thrusts, he felt how Leo his grip on his hips became a bit looser which gave him the opportunity to go all out with his movements. Only because Leo allowed it to happen.    
Hyuk bit down onto his already chapped and swollen lips, his whole body filled up with some kind of excitement and pleasure he hadn't been able to feel before. One of Leo his hands moved up to cup his cheek, softly caressing the skin. Hyuk had always been such an innocent and almost precious guy, it was almost a shame that he could only take his innocence away like this once. He took in how the younger looked at that moment, taking a mental picture of him. His black hair was messy, his skin marked and shining because of the small layer of sweat that covered it, his mouth opened ever so slightly to let out those beautiful moans and whimpers. Leo could swear that he had never seen the dancer that beautiful before.  

It didn't take all too long for Hyuk to come to his second orgasm, his body still sensitive from how Leo had almost abused his prostrate with his fingers before. He felt his orgasm all over, his body shook slightly and his hip movements came to a halt. Leo wasn't done yet however, still pounding into the even tighter heat while his thrust became somewhat sloppier. He filled the younger male up deeply after a few more of his hard movements before he collapsed onto him. "You have been such a good boy for me baby boy." The words were whispered out a few minutes later as kisses were pressed all along Hyuk's face. Hyuk was still trying to get his breathing under control. "I love you." The wprds came softly from Leo after he had pulled out, the younger close to his body as they were cuddling. Hyuk looked up at the older man, his eyes filled with passion, he never felt this much attraction towards someone, his heart pounding faster in his chest from those three simple words alone. "I...I love you too Leo."  

Leo became more demanding after that night, he had Hyuk wrapped around his finger and it wasn't hard to get the boy to do whatever he wanted. Hyuk had fallen deeply in love with the male who showed him that vanilla and coffee were a good combination in the early morning, the man who walked with him through the dark nights whenever he couldn't fall asleep, the male who had always supported his dreams and even went along with his dance practices, the male who was almost perfect in his eyes.    
Hyuk simply didn’t want to lose the elder, he didn't see the dangers and harm in the things he did for his so-called lover. Bringing around drugs, selling them to people he didn’t know, skipping school, pushing away his friends, it didn’t seem all too wrong to him. Sure, he did have some sense of understanding. He knew that the things that he was doing were bad in some ways, but it just didn't quite dawn on him how bad things really were and how bad they could get until that one day.  

It was almost a year into their relationship, Leo and he had been going strong as ever and Hyuk helped Leo his little company out by bringing him food and drink and by spreading the drugs all over Seoul and the places around the big city. Today Leo had brought him along to one of his friends, one he didn't see that often. From Hyuk his understanding his name had been Ravi.    
"You want me to do what?" Hyuk had felt personally attacked by the request, he felt confused as of why his lover would want him to do something like this. "Come on baby boy, it will be pleasurable for me as well." The tone of Leo his voice had been different that day, where his voice was normally warm and a bit raspy was it now demanding and cold. Hyuk shook his head, he could deal with a lot of things; bringing around illegal drugs, skipping school and pushing his friends away were things he would do in a heartbeat for his boyfriend. What he couldn’t deal with and what he couldn't do because it went so much against his morals, was cheating. "But I'm together with you, it would be cheating if I would do anything like that with Ravi!" Hyuk his voice was filled with emotions, he always had been easy to read to anyone who would be close to him. The, now eighteen-year-old, teen is simply not someone who could hurt the people he cared about deeply, even when Leo told him it was okay and that it would be pleasurable for him as well. It just simply didn't feel right to him.   
"If you really love me as much as you claim to do Hyuk, then you would do this simple thing for me." The words felt like daggers to the younger's heart. He bit down onto his lips before he gave in with a small nod of his head. He didn't want it, he didn't want to be touched by or touch Ravi like that. But, if it was the only way to show and proof to Leo how much he loved him, then he would have to do it.  

Leo left Ravi and Hyuk alone shortly after Ravi had roughly pounded into the teen, informing them that Ken would come and pick Hyuk up after an hour or so. He had some business to take care of and wouldn't be able to pick the younger up because of it. Ken was Leo his best friend, Hyuk was always with him whenever Leo didn't have time for him or when he wasn't allowed to go somewhere alone. The brown-haired guy was someone who was very bright, it was as if he was a happy virus along all of the gloomy people Hyuk had met through Leo. He was funny and he was a breeze of fresh air as he seemed to be the only person who didn't force the teen to do things. It was a mystery to Hyuk how Ken and Leo even became such good friends in the first place.    
The whole time through the act of intimacy the teen tried his best to pleasure Ravi without feeling too dirty, he tried his best to ignore the fact that he was cheating on his lover and he tried to ignore all the alarms going off in his head. After Ravi had come to his orgasm, and Hyuk could feel his fluids deeply inside of him, he pulled out of the teen. He was quick to get his clothes back on and leave the motel room, telling Hyuk that they should do it again sometime soon.    
Hyuk had curled himself up to the smallest form he could manage, tears were rolling down his cheeks as he tried to keep himself as strong as possible, he tried to keep himself away from the demons he thought he said goodbye to but were returning to him now. He felt so dirty, he almost felt used by Ravi. He felt good for nothing, unloved even. It was a feeling that he never wanted to feel again, but he somehow knew deep down that Leo would make him do it again anyways.  

"Hyukkie?" It was Ken his soft voice, his soft touches that brought him back into reality. "Are you okay? Did Ravi hurt you?" Hyuk nodded, before he quickly shook his head. It hadn’t hurt him physically, even when Ravi had taken him way, without any preparation and with a rough pace, he still had been prepped enough from the sex he had with Leo the night before. It did hurt him mentally. "Come, let's get you cleaned up and I will take you out for a movie and some fancy dinner afterwards." Ken had told him as he picked him up from the bed and carried him to the small bathroom that was connected to the motel room. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this shit Hyukkie." It was spoken in a soft whisper, to a point that Hyuk wasn't even sure if he had heard the words right. Hyuk knew however that Ken meant every word of it, that the older man was sincere with his words. Hyuk kept himself quite while the warm water from the shower hit his tense body, Ken his hands carefully washed along his marked body. Ken took care of him more in that moment than Leo had done ever since he had taken Hyuk his sexuality.  

The times after that day that Leo asked him, or more demanded of him, to have sex with one of his clients or friends, Hyuk did it while he turned his feelings off. It was as if he mentally wasn't there, as if he was there as a third person in the room as he watched how everything that happened. He was disgusted by himself and couldn’t help but hate the image that stared back at him whenever he would look into the mirror. The hickeys placed by other people who weren't Leo, the feeling of guilt in his stomach, the bags under his eyes, he hated it all.    
He didn't look his best and maybe it was because of that reason that Hongbin almost didn't recognise him when they walked pass each other in the city of Seoul. "Hyuk?" His voice sounded surprised, the younger ale had changed a lot since the last time that Hongbin had seen him. Hyuk had been distant toward Hongbin for his best friend his own safety, he didn’t want to pull him into this mess of a situation. Hongbin's deep brown, doe-like eyes went over Hyuk's body, staying a little longer onto the revealing black clothing, the many marks along his neck and the freshly dyed blonde hair. "What happened to you?" "Nothing..."   
Hyuk could never tell Hongbin the truth, he knew what Leo was able to do and he didn't want to bring Hongbin into any danger. "I know you Hyuk, I have seen you depressed before and I know that you aren't okay. You can’t simply lie to me like that." Hongbin told him as he laid his hand down onto the other's shoulder, the familiar touch almost made Hyuk spill all the beans. He however quickly shook his head and pushed Hongbin his hand off instead, the older male was too important and too nice to him to get pulled into this mess. "Hongbin please... Just don't touch me okay?" "We have been friends since we were kids, you haven't been home in months and you don't want me to touch you even though we have done a lot more touching than just that?" Hongbin crooked his brow, clearly not pleased by the situation. "Hyuk, let me help you, I know that you aren't okay, I can see how hurt you are. Please, don't push me away like this." Hongbin took a hold of the younger's hand, ignoring Hyuk's request to not touch him. "Hongbin." The tone in Hyuk his voice was pleading, his eyes matching to his tone of voice. "Why are you so scared?" Hongbin questioned. "Did that boyfriend of yours hurt you? I swear to god, if he did-" "He didn't hurt me Hongbin! Don't worry about me, please." Hyuk interrupted him, cutting him off before he could even finish his sentence. He knew that if Hongbin knew about the things that were happening, that if he knew that Leo was hurting him, that he would go out of his way to get to Leo. He didn't want that, he loved Leo. The man was still good to him, he still cherished him and they still spend a lot of time together. Sure, Hyuk disliked the things that he had to do for Leo, but his love for him was too strong to let go.  

"Baby boy, what are you doing?" Leo, who had left the younger male alone for a little while to buy a warm coffee, had met back up with him. His voice was sweet and warm again, like it would always be when they were in public. Hyuk bit down onto his lower lip, he walked to Leo hi side and shook Hongbin his hand off once again. He didn’t say a thing, he didn't let a broken word escape from his mind. He looked at Hongbin with apologetic eyes, knowing that he was hurting his best friend but knowing as well that Leo would hurt him more than Hyuk would ever be able to. Leo his arm snaked around the teen his middle, turning the two of them around before he leaded the teen towards their new destination. They left Hongbin behind, with a very confused look on his face.  

"Who was that boy?" Leo asked when they were behind the closed doors of the company he had built up. "It was no one, don’t worry about him." Hyuk his voice was quiet, he didn't want to anger the elder male even more. "Did or didn’t I tell you to not let people touch you when they aren't our clients, Ken, my other friends, or me?" Leo asked, harshly turning Hyuk's face so the eighteen-year-old would look at him. "Y-you did... I'm sorry Leo, it won't happen again." He promised him. "You have told me that way too many times already Hyuk, seems like you need some punishment." Hyuk his eyes immediately enlarged, Leo could easily read in those big eyes how scared he felt at that moment. "Please don’t, I promise you that I will be good, please don't punish me." "No can do baby boy." Leo strongly grabbed Hyuk his wrist before he pulled him into a separate room next to the main office.    
Hyuk didn't know what to expect, Leo his punishments could reach from getting beaten, to getting a cock ring slipped on his cock and a vibrator pushed into him. There have been times that his wrist would be tied up behind his back and the vibrator would be put onto the highest setting, leaving him to squirm around and cry out for as long as Leo wanted to. The older male would leave him alone for what seemed like hours for Hyuk and Leo would only bring him to his release after he would have begged for it, until Leo was satisfied.  

"Get on your knees." Leo ordered him and the only thing that Hyuk was to was comply, he knew that his punishment would get worse if he wouldn't go along with it. He let out a soft sigh and got down onto his knees. "Now, I don't want to hear a sound coming from you Hyuk, no whimpering, no gasping, no begging. If your breathing is too loud it will be bad as well." Leo told him the rules, those rules that would change every time again. Leo unbuttoned the shirt that Hyuk had been wearing before taking it off. "Do you understand Baby boy?" Hyuk nodded quickly and steadied his breathing and sat up right, knowing that the rules would go in immediately.   
Leo returned to his spot behind Hyuk after he got a leather whip with spikey studs on the end out of the closet, he used it to harshly hit Hyuk his back. Red lines started to appear on his back, the whip making hard sounds whenever it came into contact with the sensitive skin. Hyuk his muscles completely tensed up, his breathing becoming somewhat heavier as he bit down onto his lower lip. Soft tears tickled over his cheeks as he tried with everything he had in him to stay quiet. After a little while Hyuk could feel his skin tearing open, he could feel the blood run down his skin. He cried out loudly when Leo still continued to whip he, despite the wounds forming on his back. He made the blood splash around and made his wounds more irritated.    
"Baby boy, what did I tell you about making sounds?" Leo clicked his tongue, gripping onto the whip in a stronger manner. "Seems like you still won't listen to what I tell you to do." Hyuk braced himself for more, braced himself for the burning pain, but it never came as knocking was heard onto the door. The same door opened to reveal Ken. "I'm sorry to interrupt Leo, but the new American costumers are waiting for you." Ken told him, making Leo sigh. "Take care of him for me, will you." Leo got up, laid the whip back into the closet and kneeled down by Hyuk. He gently wiped the tears away that had been rolling over Hyuk's cheeks. "Now, I hope that you understand that you need to listen to me. I love you." His voice was back to the warm and loving one, the one that Hyuk fell in love with. He placed a soft, featherlike, kiss onto Hyuk's forehead before he left for his meeting.  

"Are you okay?" Ken softly asked when he saw the bleeding, messy, wounds on Hyuk his back. The teen slowly shook his head. "It hurts Ken, so much." Hyuk wasn't one to really reveal his negative, hurting, feelings like this, especially when they are about Leo. "I'm sorry Hyukkie... this will burn a little bit, but your wounds need to be clean." He told him before he carefully disinfected the wounds, bandaging his back up when he knew that the wounds were clean enough. His handlings were soft and sweet all over, Ken didn't want to hurt the younger even more after all. "Get dressed, it's warm so I will treat you on some ice cream." Ken told him as he helped in stand up. "Will Leo be okay with that?" Hyuk was still in tears, his back burning and his muscles tensed up. "Yah, don’t be so scared of what will happen okay? You deserve a little happiness in your life Hyukkie." 

Hyuk started to ignore all the texts and calls that he would get from Hongbin after that incident, cutting all the ties he had left with his best friend. He didn't want Hongbin to get involved in this and he knew that Hongbin would not stay out of this if he knew what was happening. He loved Hongbin, he really did, and this was his way of protecting him, this was his way of keeping him safe and away from harm. Hyuk had learned by now to turn all his feelings off, to go numb, to not go against things anymore. All that alone to keep Leo happy. He was mentally crushed, in his mind everything that had been happening was his own fault. When Leo would beat him, when Leo would want him to have sex with other people, when he brought himself in danger to sell and bring around drugs. It had all been his own choice and he blamed everything on himself. His depression had been as good as back, though he didn’t have to hurt himself this time around to feel something, to get all the pain out of his body by letting it flow out with his blood. He didn’t have to do himself since Leo and his clients hurt him more than he could ever do himself.  

Ken took Hyuk with him one day after lunch. Hyuk though that it was to get new girls and boys into the business, but it was quite the opposite of that. The whole day they did things together to make Hyuk smile, to let him have a good and happy day for once. It wasn't something big, Ken just took the teen away from Seoul for a bit, taking him to the beach. They played in the sand, they splashed water all over each other, the play fought by pushing each other in the water and now they were just talking to each other as they watched how the clouds went by slowly.    
"Ken, why are you always so nice to me?" Hyuk softly asked as he felt Ken's arm around his shoulder. "Because I think that you deserve that much when you have someone like Leo as your boyfriend." "Leo isn’t that bad." Ken looked away from the sky and towards Hyuk, who was still looking up to the clouds. "He might not seem that bad Hyukkie, but I know him better than most people. I know how he can get and you don't deserve him at his worse." He told him, making the younger tilt his head in confusion. "What do you mean? How can it possibly get worse?" "You haven’t seen him really angry yet Hyukkie... And you don’t want to see that either."    
Ken slowly got up, brushing the sand away from his body. "Now, this is not the time to talk about Leo, how about we have some more fun before I take you back home." He suggested as he offered his hand to Hyuk. The younger took it, a small smile playing along his lips. Ken knew that it wasn’t rea, he knew that he was only smiling because he thought that he had to and that hurt Ken a bit. Hyuk used to be so carefree and happy but the last time that Ken truly saw him happy was months ago. 

Ken tickled Hyuk's sides after the two males played in the water for a bit, knowing fully well how ticklish the young adult was. "Ah~ Ken!" Hyuk his voice came out in a whining laugh, a laugh that he couldn't keep in or could fake. Ken smirked and made his movements faster, his fingers almost caressing along the skin. "Please stop." Hyuk breathed the words out in between his laughing, which made Ken let out a soft chuckle. He slowly stopped the tickling and took Hyuk in his arms instead, pulling the younger male closer to his body. Their faces were mere centimetres away from each other. Hyuk gasped softly when he noticed the sincerely happy and warm look in Ken's eyes, looking back on the last years Ken was always the one who seemed to care about him. His touches were always soft, loving even, he was always very careful around Hyuk and wanted to see him happy. It would be a lie if Hyuk would even do as much as think that he didn't care about Ken as well, it was the Happy Virus who kept him from going completely insane. He was the only one who could cheer him up, even when it was the slightest bit.    
"Ken" The name was spoken into a quiet whisper, which only made Ken lean in more. He however didn't do anything other than that. He didn't want to push himself onto Hyuk, he didn’t want to be demanding like so many others had been before him. Hyuk looked into those calm, happy, eyes one more time before he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss they shared in the water of the sea was almost loving. Hyuk could taste back the salt from the sea water on Ken's lips. He hated to admit to it, but with that simple kiss he felt way more than he had felt with the kisses he had shared with his boyfriend over the last year or so. Hyuk his arms slipped around Ken's shoulders, pulling him even closer while he deepened their kiss. Where Leo would have pushed him away by that point, Ken let him do what he wanted. He let him do what felt good for him in that moment. It was a whole different situation and Hyuk honestly didn’t know what to think anymore.   
He slowly pulled away from the older male, his breathing a bit heavier. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing that the dancer said as he took his distance from Ken. He had been cheating on his boyfriend with every single client that Leo wanted him to sleep with, but he never felt anything with it. Now he did feel things, that kiss was more special to him than anything he had shared with Leo in a long while and that scared him. He loved Leo after all, he was completely devoted to him even. He never thought that he could enjoy it, yet here he was. He felt the warmth in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach and he hated it. He hated it because his love for Leo is the thing that he had given everything up for, if that would fall away he wouldn’t have anything left.   

It was when they were on their way back when Hyuk finally asked the same question again, he wasn't too pleased with the vague answer that Ken had given him earlier. "Why are you doing this?" Ken kept his eyes on the road as a small, soft, smile played along his lips. "Because I missed that smile of yours, the one that always looked so beautiful on you... I miss the old you, the you who could laugh because of pretty much anything." "Then why did you let all of this happen Ken? You knew what kind of person Leo is." Hyuk his hands were settled in his lap, Ken his own warm hand found one of those hands after a few moments. "That's because I can't just go against Leo. He is my boss, the boss of the whole organization at that. I should have stopped him a long time ago, I should have gone to the police, I know that." Ken started, making sure that He wouldn't cause a car crash as he was talking to the younger male. "But to be honest with you Hyukkie, I'm not the cleanest person in Seoul either. You know how I helped Leo with a lot of things as well, I cleaned up behind him so the police could never track anything back to him... If I would have gone to the police about him I would have to go to jail as well and frankly, I was just scared." He gently squeezed Hyuk's smaller hand. "But then you came to be under his spell, you were the most innocent person he ever laid his eyes on. I should have never let things get to this point, the point where you go numb just because you want to see him happy. You give everything up for him while he doesn't even have feelings towards you. I'm so sorry Hyuk, I really am."    
Hyuk didn't Look at the other as the car was parked in front of Leo's house. "He does love me, he cares about meme just as much as I care about him." Hyuk's voice was completely broken, drained from all the happiness that was once in it. He didn't sound or look like the happy person he once was, the happy and carefree guy who Ken had met almost three years ago.  

Ken had made it his mission from that day to get the younger out of the organization. He even went as far as going to the police with all the proof they would need to not only get Leo into jail, but himself as well. Leo immediately flew the country the moment that he realized what Ken was planning to do, he didn’t stop Ken and instead flew over to the United States with a fake ID. He was welcomed by his business partners waiting for him.    
Ken had been okay with this, Leo had left everything behind after all. His papers, his company and Hyuk, everything was still there. Ken knew that Hyuk wouldn’t get punished too badly by the police, not like he would get punished at least. They would put Hyuk into therapy, they would try to get him back to who he once was, his old self he was before everything happened.  

Hyuk never really got back to how he was before everything happened, he had been under Leo his spell for over three years and some of the habits he had learned in that time would never end. He got the assignment to write his feelings down after a few weeks in the special care home, he wasn’t opening up and it was really hard for him to really talk about the things that happened to him without breaking down. They had given him his own notebook and they had promised him that they wouldn't read it if Hyuk didn’t want them to read it. Not only the therapists kept a close eye on Hyuk, but the police did as well. He did community services when he was mentally and physically able to do them. He spent a lot of time cleaning up trash in parks and giving the elderly some fun times in their caring homes. From playing bingo with them, to cooking food with them, he even went as far as to go to foster cares once or twice to play with the little kids there.    
He tried to get back in contact with Hongbin as well, he wrote his ex-best friend a lengthy letter in which he explained everything. Going in detail about most things, but also keeping away from the things that he was simply too embarrassed about. He ended his letter with the simple message of; _'_ _I know that I caused you to worry a lot and I made that even worse over the last three years. I know that you will never tryst me to do things on my own again,_ _especially_ _when it comes to love... But after all this time you're still my best friend and I just hope that I still can be the same for you as well... Thank you that you have always looked out for me, that you always tried to protect me from any and all harm. It really has meant a lot to me over the years.'_   

Hyuk his therapy took years to be completed, even now that they had set him free into the world to live on his own again he still saw his therapist every other week. He still wasn't totally okay mentally, he was still scared to fully fall in love again, to trust people, but he was slowly getting better. He was twenty-three when he went to live in his own apartment. It was in that same year that he personally met Hongbin again, they met up a lot from that moment on. Hongbin always tried to make time for Hyuk, even when he had his studies and lover to take care of. Hyuk knew that they were okay again as friends and that made him feel a lot of relief, he honestly never wanted to lose Hongbin.    
Hyuk also went to see Ken in his prison a few times, the elder was still important to him and he even still felt some strong feelings towards him. The smile on Ken's face was still the same as he had remembered it. Hyuk had thanked the older male many times for doing what he had done, Jail wasn’t the nicest place to be after all. Ken had told him that the police had had their eyes out on him anyways, it wouldn't have made much difference anymore for him if they would have found out themselves, or if he would have told them the story himself.  

"I'm glad to see you smile like that again Hyukkie." Hyuk had placed one of his hands on top of Ken's handcuffed hand while they sat across from each other. The room as small, only a table and two chairs, an agent from the police was guarding over them by the door. "It’s thanks to you that I'm able to smile like this again Ken, it took a lot of me to get like this again but I realized that you always had been my guardian angel, you always came to take care of me and you always interrupted Leo before something really bad could happen... Thank you so much for that." Ken let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Don't thank me, don't praise me like this. I did a lot of bad things as well Hyukkie." Hyuk rolled his eyes before he bends over the table and pressed a very soft kiss against Ken's lips, surprising the other with the sudden action. "Yah! How many times have I told you not to do that... I'm no good for you Hyukkie." "You were the only one that made me feel good in all that mess, if someone is good for me than it is you Ken... And even when it isn't good, I don't care, being with you feels like the good thing to do to me so why care about what is good or bad in other people their minds?" Ken his smile grew a bit brighter before he shook his head. "Are you willing to wait for me though? I still have to sit for another five years." "I waited for you to tell you this ever since our first kiss, I can handle it to wait longer."  

It had been hard for Hyuk to fully let go of Leo, he had loved the male a lot and his feelings towards the long-haired male had never been a lie even when the man pressured him into doing things he didn't want to do. Leo had been his first love even when he saw now how wrong that love had been all along. He would never be able to forget the kind of passion that Leo made him feel in the beginning of their relationship. He would never forget how he loved it when he felt the strong, warm, arms of the male around him. He knew now that it had merely been a game for Leo and Hyuk was finally ready to start over. He was ready to smile to the world, he was ready to wait for Ken to get out of jail. He knew that Ken had his bad sides as well, but the man always was the one who kept him happy, who kept him from going completely insane. Ken could see through the things that Hyuk had done as well, and let's be fair he had made a lot of mistakes.  

The first mistakes that he made were to take the jacket and to agree to meet up with Leo, the next ones were to fall for the man and let him take him under his spell. He had a lot of regrets about the time that he spent with Leo and his organization, though the one thing that he didn't see as a mistake, the one thing that he didn't regret, was trusting Ken. As in the end the male was a rose among a wood of thorns for him.  

**Author's Note:**

> For something that started out as a 3000-word long story that I had to write for History, our own take on the very old book that goes by the name of 'Mariken van Nieumeghen' (which came out in the 16th century) this whole thing just kind of got out of hand.    
> I translated it from my mother language Dutch and added in some scenes that I wasn't comfortable with sharing with my teacher (things like the smut and the whole whip scene) and somehow, I got to over 9000 words instead of the 3000 that I started out with.    
> I hope that you enjoyed this story even when it was kind of dark and filled with angst. I'm normally more of the fluff type of writer so this whole story was a challenge for me to write. Which is good, challenging myself can only mean that I someday will become better at writing.    
> As for now, I want to thank you for taking the time to read this mess of a story ^^  


End file.
